Donkey Kong Country: The Movie
'Donkey Kong Country: The Movie '''is an American feature length CGI-animated movie based off the SNES video game, ''Donkey Kong Country. It features Travis Willingham as Donkey Kong, Andrew Sabiston as Diddy Kong, Aron Tager as Cranky Kong, Damon D'Oliveira as Funky Kong, Karen Strassmen as Candy Kong, Jim Cummings as King K. Rool, Scott McNeil as General Klump, Ron Rubin as Krusha, Michelle Ruff as Kalypso, Frank Welker as Klaptrap and Jack Black as Kritter. It was released in theatres on December 21, 2012. The film was directed by Steven Speilberg and produced by Peter Jackson. it is the third installment in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe. Story The movie takes place on the island of Kongo Bongo, where the Kongs and the wildlife live without problems, until one night, when Donkey Kong put his nephew, Diddy Kong, in charge of guarding his prized Banana Hoard while he sleeps. The evil tyrant, King K. Rool, sends his minions to trap Diddy Kong in a prison barrel and steal the entire Banana Hoard. When Donkey Kong checks up on his Banana Hoard the next day, he finds nothing but some blood smudged on some rocks and a few banana peels. He finds out from one of K. Rool's men, Kritter, that his master has taken over Kongo Bongo in less than a day, and the whole island is being polluted while the evil reptiles of K. Rool's syndicate, the Kremling Krew are causing trouble all over the island, leading to the majority of Kongo Bongo's wildlife running to the beach to swim across the ocean so they can get away from the chaos. Donkey Kong, in a fit of rage, punches Kritter and causes him to retreat in a rocket barrel. Cranky Kong then comes by and tells Donkey Kong that the Kremling Krew's main headquarters is on top of the island's giant mountain, and inorder to reach it, Donkey Kong will have to travel to the depths of Kongo Jungle, the dark and eerie Monkey Mines, the forbidden forest in Vine Valley and the misty and mysterious Chimp Caverns in order to find parts for a plane that only Funky Kong can build. With the plane, DK will be able to reach K. Rool's evil stronghold. So with that, Donkey Kong sets off on his journey to find the parts for the plane, and while he's at it, he must find Diddy Kong, for he could require his assistance. Soundtrack *Goofy Grob *Banana Fountana *Hey, ho, led's go *There ain't no road too long to go *Swing 'o' go *Moler Mole *Forest Borest *Cavern Berbyburn *Treasurehunt Neverhunt *Flight Blight *Oh no, foh no, *Twirl Barrel *Upside Down World *Let's build this thing *High in the sky that can might make you fly *Diz Craze *Whoah Boah *Mazein dayin *Nuts and bolts in the nus *Outta control loave *Watch out wowsh *Woahf *Fallin ballin *He we go near we go *Goofy grob rock *Banana party fanana party *Without you Cast *Travis Willingham *Andrew Sabiston *Aron Tager *Damon D'Oliveira *Karen Strassmen *Jim Cummings *Scott McNeil *Ron Rubin *Michelle Ruff *Frank Welker *Jack Black The Cast features some of the voice actors reprising their roles as their respective characters from the 1998 Donkey Kong Country animated series. However, some couldn't make the cut. For example, Richard Yearwood was not chosen to reprise his role as Donkey Kong because director Steven Spielberg wanted Donkey Kong to sound more like a tough and powerful hero with a voice that could be taken seriously, so he hired Travis Willingham to voice DK instead. Ben Campbell didn't voice K. Rool again because producer Peter Jackson wanted this version of K. Rool to be a more tyrannical, edgier, grittier and more ruthless killer of a villain who would go to the most drastic of measures to get what he wants, so for that spot, Jim Cummings was hired to be the green scaled reptilian fiend's voice actor. Also, Len Carlson, who voiced Klump in the Donkey Kong Country animated series, could not return as the voice of Klump for this movie due to his death in 2006. Because of this, Spielberg and Jackson searched for a new guy to voice Klump, until they came across the voice talent of Scott McNeil. After a voice audition, McNeil was ultimately chosen to be the new Klump. Characters Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong (voiced by Travis Willingham) DiddyKongReturns.png|Diddy Kong (voiced by Andrew Sabiston) CrankyKong.png|Cranky Kong (voiced by Aron Tager) 174px-Candykongdkjc.png|Candy Kong (voiced by Karen Strassmen) 200px-Funky Kong.jpg|Funky Kong (voiced by Damon D'Oliveira) King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool (voiced by Jim Cummings) Kritter.PNG|Kritter (voiced by Jack Black) 147px-KlumpDKC.jpg|Klump (voiced by Scott McNeil) Krusha.jpg|Krusha (voiced by Ron Rubin) 200px-Klaptrap.jpg|Klaptrap (voiced by Frank Welker) Kalypso.png|Kalypso (voiced by Michelle Ruff) Character Descriptions Donkey Kong: The hero of Kongo Bongo and the main protagonist of the film. He is a relaxed ape with a heart of gold, and he's highly protective of his banana hoard. However, when he gets angry, he packs a colossal wallop. He is the son of Cranky Kong, uncle of Diddy Kong, brother of Funky Kong and boyfriend of Candy Kong. Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong's nephew and sidekick, aswell as the deuteragonist of the film. He is a sassy and athletic monkey who is normally seen wearing a red baseball cap and a red sleeveless shirt. In the beginning of the film, he is put in charge of guarding his uncle's precious Banana Hoard for one night, but things don't end well, as the Kremling Krew invade the Banana Hoard's cave, beat Diddy to a pulp (knocking some of his blood out of his body), knock him unconscious and imprison him in a barrel. King K. Rool: The king and commander of the Kremling Krew and the film's main antagonist. He is a sadistic, ruthless and monstrous tyrant who has brought himself and his army to Kongo Bongo by means of oversea transport, and when he gets there, he orders the Kremling Krew to steal Donkey Kong's prized Banana Hoard for an unknown reason. Shortly after the banana heist, K. Rool has managed to take over all of Kongo Bongo in less than a day, turning it into a polluted Kremling playground, and on top of that, he and his forces have built their industrial headquarters on top of the island's giant mountain. Cranky Kong: Donkey Kong's father and the former hero of Kongo Bongo before he got too old to move fast or fight. As his name implies, he's very cranky, he likes to chatter on and on about his younger days, and he normally likes to boss around his son. However, despite him no always approving of what his son does, deep down, he's mostly concerned about DK and doesn't want him to get hurt and/or killed, and when the Kremlings take over Kongo Bongo, he worries about DK, but he will try his best to give him good advice. Funky Kong: Donkey Kong's younger brother, an expert surfer and a mechanical genius capable of building all kinds of transport devices. He's a wise-cracking and self-composed ape who is always glad to help out DK in any sort of way, and he normally likes to go fishing with DK to relax while grabbing some grub at the same time. With the Kremling Krew taking over the island of Kongo Bongo, Funky is going to need all the help from DK he can get inorder to build his finest machine yet. Candy Kong: Donkey Kong's suave and sweet girlfriend who he is engaged with. She is a likeable ape who takes up multiple jobs each day, such as teaching dancing lessons, hosting game shows and selling musical instruments. She's friendly and she is one that can make friends with alot of the wildlife, but she is not to be messed with when she's provoked. She becomes furious when K. Rool's takeover causes all the places she works at to go out of business, and she's inclined to help her future husband overthrow the reptilian monster. Kalypso: King K. Rool's second-in-command and the most competent member of the Kremling Krew. She may look charming, but underneath all her scales is a wicked assassin with a passion for causing pain. She commands the majority of the Kremling Krew and has some knifes and mechanical skills at her disposal. She is loyal to K. Rool and wouldn't think about back-stabbing him even for a second. Her cunning demeanor, quick reflexes and high intelligence makes her probably the deadliest Kremling in existence. On her free time, she likes to tease Klump and Krusha. Even though K. Rool is her boss, she has a secret crush on him. General Klump: King K. Rool's main general and one of the strongest Kremlings. Oddly enough, though, he seems to be the least maniacal, sinister or even diabolical member of the Kremling Krew. He has honour, he doesn't play dirty to win and/or get what he wants, he shows sportsmanship when he wins or loses, he has manners, and he feels uncertainty when his fellow Kremlings discuss their plans. Regardless, however, he commands a good chunk of the Kremling Krew, he can be mean, and he can get irritated by Kalypso's teasing and Krusha's cluelessness. He is an excellent strategist and he is responsible for building the Kremling Krew's weaponry. Krusha: King K. Rool's strongman and the main muscle behind the Kremling Krew. Unfortunately, while he is powerful, he is really stupid and doesn't listen well. His strategies mainly involve charging head on into battle with his brute strength without any consideration of whatever consequences there may be. Because of his stupidity, General Klump usually has to watch him so that he doesn't get himself into trouble. Krusha is basically the brawn to Klump's brain. Because of his dim-witted and clueless nature, he doesn't mind when Kalypso teases him, though he can get on Klump's nerves. Krusha likes to play with Klaptrap sometimes, something which K. Rool doesn't appreciate. Klaptrap: King K. Rool's loyal dog-like pet who normally sleeps on his lap quietly. When he's happy, he likes to lick his owner's cheek, but when he's angry, he'll snap his jaws with fury. Klaptrap will sometimes play with Krusha, though K. Rool doesn't like seeing his pet playing with the dumbest member of his army. He gets the most love from K. Rool, while the rest of the Kremling Krew aside from Krusha, even Kalypso, find Klaptrap to be a "biting rat", which they never say to K. Rool's face. Despite being a pet, Klaptrap's small size can be useful, as it allows him to sneak up on his enemies and bite them when they least expect it. Kritter: King K. Rool's medic, cook and butler, who gives K. Rool advice, food, drinks and entertainment whenever he needs it. He is not a very strong Kremling, and he's not exactly the brightest. But he is a good runner and jumper, and he's got great culinary and medical skills. Unlike the other generic Kremlings who just wear shoulder pads and knee pads, Kritter wears a torn pair of pants with a belt, along with some spiked bracelets and a black vest with a skull on the back. He first meets Donkey Kong the day after the Banana Hoard heist, revealing to him that K. Rool took over Kongo Bongo in less than a day and the whole island has been polluted and corrupted. He is forced to retreat after he provokes DK into punching him. Characters with non-speaking roles Rambi the Rhino: A head-strong and full of himself rhinocerous who spends his days in Kongo Jungle trampling things, but is best friends with Donkey Kong. While his violent behavior has gained him some infamy, he's glad to give DK a hand, especially since K. Rool's tyranny has filled Rambi's mind with nothing but revenge. Enguarde the Swordfish: Diddy Kong's underwater friend and the complete opposite of Rambi. He's a good thinker and while he's a pretty strong swordfish, he's very modest. With the waters of Kongo Bongo being polluted, he is unable to go in the water, rendering him almost powerless. He'll still help out DK in any way he can, though. Expresso the Ostrich: An intelligent ostrich who is always quick to think and good at coming up with a resolution. He likes to soar through the air, but because of K. Rool's takeover, he is stuck on the ground most of the time. He gliding abilities will help DK get through Vine Valley. Winky the Frog: A jump happy frog who spends most of his days in the Monkey Mines, jumping on things. He's an upbeat frog, and he gets excited easily, though he can get a bit too ecstatic. With the advent of K. Rool, the mines have become his worst nightmare and he must stay in the outside mountain areas to keep away and help DK. Squawks the Parrot: A friendly parrot who, at this point, is said to help out DK and Diddy in their approach to the Kremling Krew's stronghold near the end of the film. Manky Kong: An agitated ape who used to be Cranky Kong's best friend way back when Donkey Kong was just a child. However, as Cranky got older and crankier, Manky called him a "spoil sport" and left him, never to be seen again... until K. Rool's takeover of Kongo Bongo. Now, he works as a silent assassin working with the Kremling Krew (specifically under the orders of Kalypso) all for the sake of earning a colossal stash of banana coins. Very Gnawty: The leader of the Gnawty pack who is said to fight DK in the depths of the jungle, like in the game. He holds the first piece needed for Funky's ultimate vehicle. Master Necky: The leader of the Necky bunch who commands the Kremling activity in the Monkey Mines. He is said to fight DK and Diddy near the Temple of Voices, and he guards the third piece that Funky needs for his ultimate vehicle. Queen Beezy: The queen and captain of the Zingers who causes havoc in Vine Valley. She is said to be holding Diddy captive on a small island in the middle of Vine Valley's lake, and wishes to face DK. She has the second piece required for Funky to build his ultimate vehicle. Dumb Drum: An automated oil drum that is said to be DK and Diddy's final opponent in Chimp Caverns, and the holder of the final piece mandatory for the creation of Funky's ultimate vehicle. Eddie the Mean Old Yeti: A character originally created for the Donkey Kong Country animated series, not much is known yet about his role in the movie, but it's likely he'll hinder the Kongs' progress in Gorilla Glacier. Toxicon: A being formed by toxic water, and a character that was created for this movie. Most likely an enemy. Lightshow: A being formed from light, and a character that was created for this movie. Whether it's a friend or foe is unknown at this point. Impressions on what info of the movie is known so far Cloverfield Monster says "I actually kind of like it." Trivia *Kritter's design in this movie is a fusion of his modern day look and his Donkey Kong 64 design. *King K. Rool's design in this movie looks alot like his Donkey Kong 64 design, only his non-bulging eye has no iris or pupil, he has painted claws, his cape and crown have jewels and glitter decorated on them, and his tail has small spikes at the tip of it. *General Klump's design in this movie looks like his design from the Donkey Kong Country animated series, only with a backpack with straps around his arms, and on top of that, he carries two machine guns on his belt. *Despite this movie being a movie adaptation of the original Donkey Kong Country, DK, Diddy, Cranky, Funky and Candy use their modern designs here. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Films Category:Cartoons Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Fan Fiction Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:Rated PG Films Category:Disney Films